A Collection of Song Fics
by XxAlicexX
Summary: As the title says this is a collection of song fics form yours truly. Most of them are Tryan well i think pretty much all of them will be so if u don't wanna read you don't have to. Some Chapters are Edited!
1. Collide

In one of my reviews someone ( i think it was Joel-Garay) said I should do more of them – 'them' being song fics I think - and so I have gone through my I tunes library and picked some of the loveliest songs I know, and are able to write about and here we have the result.

Song Howie Day – Collide

**Collide**

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through_

Light, bright glow. Streaming through a small gap in the curtain, illuminating the room where you lay. You will groan and roll over, covering your head with the pillow. The man next to you, on the other hand, will stay perfectly still. Deep in slumber, a dreamless sleep. For once.

_You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you_

You will give up trying to win the battle between dreams and the sun, and turn over to look at the man sleeping. You will proceed to wrap your arms around him, at which he will open his eyes a fraction and smile. You love that smile.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go_

It took along time for you two to get to this point. Many ups and downs and side to sides. The journey was long and tough and defiantly not smooth. But you got to the destination in one piece and from now on you swear you will not let anything come between you, to make the road ahead less than effortless.

You where the one to take the first steps along that road but soon enough he was following you, although now you step in sync, side by side. Forever and always.

_I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

There where times, before this morning, where everything seemed gray. The sun did not send beams of light to wake you through the curtains, as it did now. Rain was what met your eyes when the curtains where drawn. It was as if his melancholy controlled the weather. His character's pathetic fallacy.

He had lost something dear to him, something that could not be found, and he was drowning in doubt and self loathing and he continually pushed you away. But you kept on pulling, pulling on him until there was no more line to wind in. And you got him back.

He still smiles as you trace a hand up and down his spine. That smile is dear to you and that that was lost was found once more.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

You realise that helping him helped you realise your true feelings. Strong people, physically, can be weak emotionally. At a first glance he seemed to be coping, but when you took the time to sit with him, you realised his pain.

You also realise that the English language can rob us of our innocence, words can create images in our minds of sinister beings. Yet we, as humans, seem to find comfort in things such as poems. Words that rhyme can be deceptive; they can make us feel safe, happy even. "Roses are read violets are blue I love him and he loves you" The rhyme puts us at ease. Although there are some words that give sinister meaning, alive and deprive, they almost have opposite meanings and yet they still rhyme.

When you look at him you feel love. When he used to look at himself he felt unloved. Such simple sentences, with such different meanings

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

You had your doubts that you two could work, being who you were. But when you see him lying there next to you, you know you want to spend your life with him. He's the one you have been waiting for. The one that people spend forever searching for. And you found him when he needed you the most. You and he fit together like pieces of a jigsaw.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression_

The moment you met him, you knew he was different, different from all the others who walked around the school. He was special. He made an impression on everyone who met him. You were the one who fixed him when he broke. The quiet unsuspecting boy, stronger than people give you credit for.

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

You're scared you're going to hurt him, to much for him to just pick himself up and start again. But as you lean over and kiss the side of his cheek he turns his head slightly, capturing your lips with his. And you know at that moment that there is no turning back. 

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
_


	2. Forget About You

**Forget about you – Cary Brothers **

_Wide awake, fall again  
Scratchin' at my wounds  
_

I don't know why I do it. I sit here day after day, night after night, and let you walk all over me. I'm sitting here, on the bed, knees pulled up to my chest. You have just left. Didn't even stop to say goodbye. Just finished what you came here for and left. I'm the one left nursing a broken heart, i'm the one left to clean the room, replace the sheets.

_Always in tune  
Love came too soon  
_

There was a time, when you looked after me, when you stood up for me. But they say that love blinds people, they see what they want to see and once that has gone then all that left is each other. When the love died in our relationship, you didn't like what you saw, yet you stayed, and that's what's not fair. You get to walk out of here every night feeling nothing and I'm the one still in love. I'm the one you're hurting.

_  
And in the morning, I saw the wave  
Wasn't it something  
_

I thought you were waving at me. You weren't. Someone stood behind me. You smirked slightly as you passed me. You taunt me and I just don't understand why. Yet I always let you come back.

_And you say you don't need me  
And you say you love the scene  
_

It's true, you don't need me. You're the most popular boy in school. I thought I meant something, but that was only for a while. To good to last. I thought for once I wouldn't be in someone's shadow, but yet again I was wrong. You were so cruel to say those words to me. So cruel to say that you never loved me, you said you loved the thrill. You played me like the fool I am.

_  
Forget about you  
_

That's what you tell me, that's what I tell myself to do. But I just can't do it. You were my world for a very long time and now you don't want me anymore. It's like land without sea.

_  
Had a feelin' it would come to this  
Stitches always breaking  
_

It always comes back to this. I'm just there. You come back. I let you in. Clothes are torn. Sheets are ruined. And then you leave.

_Every sound that you make  
Keeps me awake  
_

You're collecting your things once again. Walking out that door. I'm in tears again. I stay awake waiting for you to reappear. You never do. I hope that the car door I hear slamming out side my window is you. It's not. I hope the footsteps on the stairs are yours. They are not. Every sound carries new hope and every sound carries false hope. Because you never come twice in one night. I should know that by now.

_  
And in the morning, I saw the gaze  
It wasn't a comfort_

You look at me the day after. Your look is pitying. You think I'm pathetic. I say I'm in love. Your gaze cuts through me still and I see then that there is no point. You're not going to come back to me. You're not going to re-love me. You're going to forget me.

_  
And you say you don't need me  
And you say you want to breathe  
_

And then you leave. Not like you leave the other nights. You stay and say goodbye. You're tender with me. You kiss me. And I realise your leaving for good, for both our sakes, your leaving and not coming back to this town. You say it is suffocating you. I agree. And yet when you leave I still cry. But for a completely different reason.

_  
Forget about you_

It took nearly a year to erase you. But I did it. I no longer carry hope of you with sounds. I no longer wait for you at night. You are gone. You left. I'm over you._  
_

_  
Forget about all this life we have  
We were the unseen  
_

I don't think anyone noticed what we had. No one even noticed in the days when we were in love. Maybe that's why it was so easy for you to forget. The life we had was good at times, bad at others but it was only seen by us, so what does it matter?

_And I don't regret the days  
Wasn't it something_

I have no regrets. You showed me what it was like to love, you showed me what it was like to loose. You showed me a lot of things, but most of all you taught me how to forget.

_  
Forget about you_

**A/N Can't say I wasn't a little upset that I only got 1 review for the first chapter considering all the people who read it - Thank you btw :) - but please do take the time to R&R and also Please do read the lyrics because I spend ages searching for them and then I try and tie in the lyrics as much as possible in what I am writing. **

**Those r the 2 things I ask of you lovely readers. **

**Thank you! **

**Alice**

**X **


	3. Chasing Cars

**ENJOY! **

**Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars**

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

Ryan has never been on his own. He has a twin for companionship. But this is something Sharpay can not join in with. This is something precious to him, that only he can have. Troy. They will push through heart aches and head aches. They will make this relationship work. Together. On their own. But Ryan knows that he and Troy will never be alone as long as they have each other

_  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
_

Troy thinks that material goods are not needed now. Not needed since he found Ryan. Anyone who gets in their way will be oddly surprised at how strong these two are. They don't need anything but each other.

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

The world seems small, insignificant as Ryan lies in Troy's arms. They lay still, lapping up the warmth radiating from the other. Ryan knows that Troy loves him. He's never said it but Ryan knows. They forget that school is in a few hours, they forget that Sharpay has been yelling at them to wake up for the past fifteen minutes. All that matters is each other, lying in the others arms.

_  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
_

Troy has never been good at expressing his emotions, not like Ryan who lets you know exactly what he feels. He wears his heart on his sleeve, but at least you know where you stand with him. Troy, on the other hand, has never been able to say what he feels; he speaks with actions, which sometimes do speak louder than words. But Ryan deserves to know how Troy feels, deserves to know that he is the last person on his mind at night and the first thing he thinks of when he wakes.

_  
Those three words,  
are said too much  
they're not enough_

The three most over used words in the English language. But what if you mean them when you say them? What if they don't say it back? Those are the thoughts going through Ryan's head as Troy wraps his arms around his waist and kisses the back of his neck. He thinks about saying them so quietly that Troy will think he is hearing things. But he quickly discards that idea, he should be proud to be in love.

_  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
_

Troy is sick of shallow people, sick of homophobes, racists and sycophants. He just wants to be himself; he wants Ryan to be able to be himself. They can forget what the media is telling them. They can forget what closed minded people shout on the street. They can go and be with each other in peace and harmony and not need a care in the world. Love is like a flower just about to bloom, the stem grows creating a foundation and then the petals spread out, full of glorious colour, and the relationship blossoms.

_  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars_

_Around our heads  
_

Ryan thinks that sometimes Troy knows what he is thinking. They play mind games with each other. Not in a malicious way. They just can't seem to get their thoughts in sync. Sometimes Ryan thinks Troy will tell him he loves him, but then turns his stuttering "I" into an " I need to pee." or an "I'm hungry, lets get something to eat." Not that Ryan minds, he knows Troy will say it eventually, and once he does the mind games will stop. They can waste away the days in some other way.

_  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
_

Troy has no grace; he has balance but not grace. Ryan has grace, he dances, that's where it comes from. Looking at Ryan makes Troy want to become more graceful because Ryan is beautiful when being graceful, and Troy is clumsy even with his good balance. He doesn't feel beautiful. But Ryan says there are different types of beauty, he says Troy's not beautiful, he is just 'damn hot.'

_  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see  
_

When Ryan looks into Troy's eyes he sees himself reflected back. He sees love and life and all the unsaid things between the two of them. That is how Ryan knows Troy loves him. His eyes tell all.

_  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all _

Troy hopes that life will stay this perfect. He doesn't know what he did before Ryan, he doesn't care to remember. He is with Ryan now and that's what is important. Things won't change between them. But there is one thing that Troy needs to say.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

"I love you" is whispered so quietly that Ryan thinks that he is hearing things, but he knows better. Their thoughts are in sync. When Ryan turns around and looks into Troy's eyes he knows what he has to do. "I love you to."

**( I cut some of the chorus' out – the chasing cars verse was hard to interpret so I did my best.) **


	4. Rain City

**A/N This is nice and depressing, this is what I write when I've had a day full of disastrous exams that help determine my future and went horribly, horribly wrong. **

**But hopefully you wont think that this story went horribly horribly wrong. R&R please. Thank you! X**

**Turin Brakes - Rain City**

_Opened my eyes had a dream last night that both my arms were broken,  
_

"I couldn't reach you. You where across a road and I couldn't reach you. My arms were hanging limp by my side. They were useless. I tried to run to you but you kept moving away from me. I thought when I woke you would be there. You weren't."

_Evening time,  
_

The sun was going down; a pink vale covered the sky as dusk turned into night. The trials and tribulations of the day, hoping to be washed away with the coming darkness. People filed slowly out of their seats. Leaving a solitary figure, alone and broken.

_Help me now or hold me down, I feel my world is tumbling,  
Spiraling down,  
_

"You were the strong one. You were the one meant to be helping me. I feel like I'm falling apart without you. I am just bricks and you where the mortar that held me together, creating a wall. Without you the wall tumbles, just like my silent world."

_Oh my love I can't let go,  
Something's wrong I can't let go,  
_

The boy looked around at where he sat. There where flowers and photographs. But nothing that could make the world right again. In his eyes everything was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Yet he can't leave just yet. So he sits reveling in a sensation of wrongness.

_Natures cruel she's laughing,  
_

"The first rain of spring" The raindrop falls onto his nose. "Symbolises a new start."

Nature knew of his pain, she was cruel to send such a symbol, and so soon.

"She's laughing, you know? At me. She's saying he's gone. Move on. But nature can be wrong." He wasn't directing this at anyone, mainly to himself but deep inside he knew he was speaking to him.

_As I make my way through the century,  
As I slowly turn to house dust,  
_

The boy knew that if he had been here he would have said "Those photos will just collect dust. You'll forget me and move on. You should forget me and move on. Nature is right" But the boy knew that none of the things he would have said could have made a difference, because the photographs on the window sills and mantle pieces will be dusted and messages on answering machines saved.

_Tumbling down,  
_

He hadn't cried. He hadn't cried in the day, he hadn't cried at dusk and he hadn't cried at night. Then the question escaped before he could hold it back. "Why?" The flood gates opened.

_The rain comes down like a victory,  
In sheets of shining memory,  
_

Mixed with tears of pain, anger and agony, the heavens opened and the rain came down in torrents. It hid his tears. His strangled sobs where all that could be heard through the patter of raindrops on the solid ground. The air would be fresh tomorrow.

_Over and over,  
Circling around,  
_

"Why? Why? Why?" The boy cried to the world. He pummeled the ground with his fists. Flowers were crushed under hard hands. His angry words soon wearing away to nothing but a whisper.

_Oh my love I can't let go,  
Somethings wrong I can't let go,  
_

"You know, I can't get you out of my mind. I can't seem to take down the pictures. Not just yet. I wish you'd come back. I wish you hadn't left me. Things seem to go awry with out you. I can't let go of the moments. I can't let go of what we have. What we had"

_Natures cruel shes laughing,  
Almost too much for my heart,  
_

The rain is almost too much to bear. He is shivering now. It might be from the water or it might be from the sobs that wrack his body. His heart is slowly braking because he is realising he will have to start again.

_When it rains,  
Oh tears my soul apart,  
When it rains,  
_

"Part of my soul is being washed away by the rain, into the ground, to you. The other half is being cleansed. When it rains, another part of my soul will go to you, but only with the spring rain."

_Almost too much for my heart,  
In a dream,  
Oh tears my soul apart,  
_

"I hoped this would be a dream. A horrific dream. You would be holding me when I woke. I've closed my eyes so many times and seen you but when I open them you are not there. I wish I could live with my eyes, tightly shut, just to keep seeing your face."

_The rain clouds move so slowly,  
_

The clouds move slowly, the last of the rain edging away. It is dark now, pitch black. The boy can no longer see the flowers and the photographs, yet he knows they are there. A hand on his shoulder tells him that it is time to leave. Leave this grave. He had carried the coffin, watched as they laid his body to rest. He will never truly be able to start again, but he will always remember the first rainfall of spring. 

_Above the city,  
Where I'm from_

**(Hope you all enjoyed it – I made it so it was up to you to decide whether is was Troy or Ryan who had died. - I also hope that I made it clear that that was what had happened.)**


	5. Sideways

**Sideways – Citizen Cope ( I felt this one was – to be honest – complete crap P ) **

_You know it ain't easy  
For these thoughts here to leave me_

I can see you standing over there with your sister. And I have the overwhelming urge to want to kiss you. Thoughts like that have been plaguing my mind. I'm trying to keep them out, but they just come back with a vengeance. They show me kissing you. They show you kissing back.

That's what keeps those thoughts in my mind. The fact that you might want it to. They are just dreams. I still watch you from a distance, hoping that you wont hate me for stealing the lead in the musical, I would give it up in a second if I thought you'd want me.

_There's no words to describe it  
In French or in English_

I find it hard to put feelings into words. Could it be love? Pourrait il être l'amour? It's still a deadly word even in French. This feeling, I have never experienced, but I have never experienced love. So what makes me so sure it is anything but love? I know I want these thoughts to end , they are driving me mad, I feel that not having you is driving me into insanity.

_Well, diamonds they fade  
And flowers they bloom_

There is a natural order of things. Once one thing dies another one will take it's place. Diamonds fade, they get scratched, the once beautiful rock will become dull and seemingly worthless. And flowers, they are beautiful all through spring and summer but come winter they die, bitten by the frost and snow.

_And I'm telling you  
These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
They've been knockin' me out lately_

_Whenever you come around me  
These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways_

When ever you come near me I feel all hot. My mouth goes dry and any coherent English goes out the window. I think you think I'm being rude, by responding to you in only nods or grunts, but they are the only thing I can say with out blurting out the fact that I'm madly in love with you.

These feelings have really knocked me off balance. I'm not used to feeling like this, not used to feeling like I'd do anything to stop harm coming to you.

_I keep thinking in a moment that  
Time will take them away_

It has been months and you are still in my dreams, I tried to move on. Tried hard to forget you. I can't. Nothing has even happened and yet you still linger on in my subconscious.

_But these feelings won't go away _

I know what I have to do to make these thoughts stop. I grab you in the corridor, saying I need to ask you about the musical. You look at me sceptically yet still come with me. When no one is around I kiss you. A brush of lips on lips, not like in my dreams. You don't kiss back. I know these feeling will fade. At least I tried. I start to turn away, you grab my arm and kiss me again, this one is like my dream. These feelings won't go away and now I know I wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N the French was from an Internet translation site so it might not be correct – tell me if it isn't so I can edit it! Also this is probably the last one in the collection, well at least I can find a different way to write because I feel I have used all known ideas P ****Thank You Again to everyone who had read and reviewed!!**** X **


	6. Heartbeats

**A/N Ok so I may have lied – not intentionally of course, it always happens, I say something like "I'm stopping writing" then all of a sudden inspiration hits me like... something heavy ( I couldn't think of a non-cheesy simile so I went for the unpoetic version.)**

**This one comes accompanied with a warning...**

**Warning: Mentions of sex ( shock horror) Nothing to graphic. Drugs/alcohol – underage ( :-0 )**

**Heartbeats – Jose Gonzalez **

_One night to be confused_

_One night to speed up truth  
We had a promise made  
Four hands and then away_

One night. That was all it as ever meant to be. Just one night. The world around us was blurring. Everything seemed to be hazy and yet we could see each other clearly. The truth didn't matter tonight, you didn't have a girlfriend and I didn't have a sister who I knew loved you. We saw each other and confusion reigned.

We set a tone. It was a silent promise. One that said "tonight only". Hands over bare skin. Grabbing, groping, feeling, needing.

We both walked away. Everything the same, time still moving too fast.

_Both under influence  
We had divine scent  
To know what to say  
Mind is a razor blade_

The next time it happened. We where both intoxicated, alcohol flowing through our blood. Music pounding in our souls and we danced. Our bodies releasing endorphins. I am attracted to you, that I can not deny.

No words are said when we leave together, bodies pressed closer than meant to be seen in public. Mind's swimming. My head is pounding like there is a separate party going on inside me. The pain cuts through me. It has gone by morning, as have you.

_To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no_

I've had one night stands before, but none like you. They never came back for more, unlike you. Hands belonging to anyone but you have never felt so strong against my chest. Leaning on you, after all that passion has been played through again and again, will never be enough. I'll always want more and so will you. It's getting harder to leave without a word.

_One night of magic rush_

_The start a simple touch  
One night to push and scream_  
_And then relief_

It's been a month. We see each other every once in awhile. Release tension. The nights that are spent together are magic. Rushes that I have never felt before. Noises I have never heard before. We no longer stay in silence. We scream together. No more biting back moans and gasps. We no longer leave in opposite directions. It's no longer rushed and manic, we can take our time. Together we are magnificent. 

_Ten days of perfect tunes  
The colors red and blue  
We had a promise made  
We were in love_

We had a honeymoon period of ten days. Ten days of getting high. Lying on my bed listening to laid back tunes. The music washing over us as we laughed about nothing and everything. We never changed our clothes, we hardly ever wore our clothes, one shirt each, mine blue yours red. They were on the floor for nine of those ten days.

We made promises in that time. Promises that neither of us could keep. We were in love. Didn't last long though. You still had a girlfriend and my sister was still infatuated with you. Those ten days where bliss.

_And you, you knew the hands of the devil  
And you, kept us awake with wolf teeth's  
Sharing different heartbeats  
In one night_

I call her the devil. You say not to call her that, you say you love her. I say I bet you have never kept her awake by biting her like a dog. You blush. I laugh. Not a nice laugh, no feeling, just a cruel cold laugh. That first night we shared different heartbeats. But in one night, that second night, we shared one. We still do. But you can't let her know that I have lent on you, that I have ran my fingers through your hair, that I have loved you.

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no 

**The funny thing is that there is only one song ( the last chapter which i didn't even like) that is an original song that I chose for this story all the rest where just me listening to music on shuffle going. "OOOH that's a gorgeous song, I could write bout that!" And again I removed some of the chorus' from the song**


	7. Volcano

**A/N I wanted to put a Damien Rice song on here because his music is absolutely legendary, I immediately wanted volcano because it wasn't as well known as his other stuff and it's one of my favs. **

**This one is kind of a psychotic love story. **

Volcano – Damien Rice

_Don't hold yourself like that  
You'll hurt your knees  
I kissed your mouth and back  
But that's all I need  
_

Your postures all wrong. Like your carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, they are slumped forward. The closed off body language suggests hurt.

I've hurt you, we've hurt each other. Yet, we always seem to come back to this, kissing our problems away. A simple kiss on the lips, a loving kiss placed on your back. That's all you need to make this hurt go away.

_Don't build your world around volcanoes melt you down_

You were never able to walk away. You've had so many chances but I think, in some ways, you crave this pain. This unpredictable feeling. _Spontaneous_, like a volcano. You're not quite sure what to expect when it erupts. A slow flowing lava or a violent cloud of gas and ash.

We have built this relationship upon a volcanic island, it seems. The lava or the ash will melt our souls sooner or later. Melt them down to flow with the molten rock, but we will still be together. Never able to let the other go.

_What I am to you is not real  
What I am to you you do not need  
What I am to you is not what you mean to me  
_

You do not need what I give you. You do not realise that what we have isn't real. We love each other, yes. But it won't last, nothing ever does. I might seem cynical but you mean more to me than you realise. I hurt you so you can't hurt me first.

_You give me miles and miles of mountains  
And I'll ask for the sea  
_

This relationship is definitely rocky, a mountainous landscape full of high peaks and low troughs. Rivers running through valleys to the sea. That's what I wished our relationship would become. The gentle rippling waters of the sea. But I can't help but to make waves, stir the calm into mayhem. 

_Don't throw yourself like that  
In front of me  
I kissed your mouth your back  
Is that all you need?  
_

I cause you pain, but it's nothing like the pain you cause yourself. You take me for granted, you always have, I try to please you. I make sure what I do is okay by your standards. I say I will leave if you don't start showing me affection but I always come back, just as you come back to me.

_Don't drag my love around volcanoes melt me down_

I sometimes feel that the love I show towards you makes you slump forward. The weight you hold, dragging it along with you is my love.

The volcano of our relationship will melt me down, will melt you down. And even when we are both in a semi-liquid state there will be no smooth flow, just a bubbling mess.

_What I am to you is not real  
What I am to you you do not need  
What I am to you is not what you mean to me  
You give me miles and miles of mountains  
_

I keep calling _this _a relationship. I don't think that is what it is. If neither of us can love the other without hurting the other. I don't think that is healthy. This _thing_ is just a geographical landscape, vast and rocky.

_And I'll ask for what I give to you  
Is just what i'm going through  
This is nothing new  
No no just another phase of finding what I really need  
Is what makes me bleed  
_

I always thought that relationships were a win-win situation. A give and receive combination. Ours is neither. I convince myself that I will stop hurting you once you stop hurting me, but I don't think you realise you are hurting me. It is not a new feeling.

I'm trying to find myself through you and maybe I just can't deal. Maybe we can both stop hurting, if we look forward rather than back. I used to live in the moment, I am now thinking ahead. These feelings flit through my mind, so new to me.

_And like a new disease it's still too young to treat  
_

**(There is another 4 lines at the end of the song which I cut)**


	8. You Take My Breath Away

**EXAMS ARE OVER!! NO MORE GERMAN, NO MORE MATHS AND SCIENCE I AM FREE FROM SCHOOL FOR 3 WHOLE MONTHS AND I AM GOING TO LIVE IT UP!!**

**Yeah so after that excitable note, here is a romantic ficlet to balance out the angst as requested! **

**Eva Cassidy - You Take My Breath Away **

_Sometimes it amazes me  
How strong the power of love can be  
Sometimes you just take my breath away_

People who say they aren't _susceptible_ to love often find it in extraordinary places.

People who have searched long and hard for someone to love them only find it when they finally stop searching.

People who fall in love quickly, fall out of love just as rapidly.

People who are more cautious are often left with the people who are willing to fight for their love.

Love is a strong emotion; it can take hold of you in a death like grip and not let you go until you are fighting for breath.

It is powerful.

It takes my breath away.

_You watch my love grow like a child  
Sometimes gentle and sometimes wild  
Sometimes you just take my breath away_

I know you watch me; you look at me as if I'm going to disappear. If I disappeared you would go with me? You watch as I fall deeper into the never ending cycle that is love. It grows stronger everyday. You see when I'm mad, you see when I'm tender, and you see when I cry and shout and scream. Yet you are there to comfort me, to hold me, to tell me that it will all be okay. That amazes me. That takes my breath away.

_And it's too good to slip by  
Too good to lose  
Too good to be there  
Just to use  
_

Words can not describe the way I feel about you. I revel in the time we spend together. I want to memorise every movement you make, every facial expression, every blink of an eye. Love is too good to let it slip through your fingers. I want to keep hold of this feeling. I've never felt like this before. And that takes my breath away.

_I'm gonna stand on a mountain top  
And tell the news  
That you take my breath away_

I want to Stand at the highest point of the highest mountain and shout to anyone who will listen. Tell them how much I love you. Tell them that we are not ashamed of this relationship. Tell them that we will be together forever and always. Tell them I know this because you take my breath away.

_  
Sometimes it amazes me  
How strong the power of love can be  
Sometimes you just take my breath away_

No relationship can be with out its ups and downs. But we always come out stronger because of them. Love keeps us together. It keeps us strong. It amazes me how one emotion can rule above all others. It drowns out anger and stamps out jealousy. The fact that I am in love, and in love with you, takes my breath away.

_Your beauty is there in all I see  
And when I feel your eyes on me  
Oh don't you know you just take my breath away_

Everyone knows you look beautiful. They don't realise that there is more to looks. I get to see the beauty inside. When I feel you looking at me I smile, I turn to you and the look of love I see takes my breath away.

_And it's too good to slip by  
Too good to lose  
Too good to be there  
Just to use  
I'm gonna stand on a mountain top  
And tell the news  
That you take my breath away_

You taking my hand in public on that first day of school was like standing on top of a mountain, telling people all our feelings towards each other. People tried to rip us apart but love is too good to be lose, so we kept hold as tight as we could. We never let the small moments pass us by. We take everyday as it comes, not knowing what the future holds. Spontaneity, and being close to you, is what keeps this relationship alive, it's what takes my breath away. 

**I've run out of songs, well no I have many, but none I feel inspired by so I am putting a request out for songs!**

**I'm going to do ten chapters and the last chapter I think I'm going to write a fic to one of my own songs, which will be very interesting to see what people think of it considering I've only shared it with my friends and they say it's good but kind of have to say that. **

**In conclusion can someone tell me one more song to write a fic on please? Thank you! :) **


	9. Wicked Games

**Chris Isaak – Wicked Games**

_The world was on __**fire**__  
No one could __**save**__ me but you._

I was ignited. I felt like I was engulfed in flame. Burning. Heating. Lighting. The fire was consuming me. Intense heat, burning deep inside me waiting to erupt like a volcano. Anger. This all consuming fire was anger.

You saved me from myself. I was angry at the world, at myself, and then you came along. You helped me realise that I wasn't alone. You helped me suffocate the fire. Snuff it out, so that all that was left was me. Anger free and suddenly, now that I wasn't in need of help, unattractive.

_Strange what __**desire**__ will make __**fool**__ish people do_

I wanted you, you wanted me. I loved you, I thought you loved me. I mistook desire for love.

I was a fool. This desire took the place of the anger. I was filled to the brim with emotions that I had never felt before and I lost sight of balance. I was blind to the fact that you where using me, gaining my trust, all for a bet. I was a fool to believe you, when you denied it.

_I never __**dreamed**__ that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I __**never**__ dreamed that I'd __**lose**__ somebody like you_

I have never dreamt about meeting someone like you, but to actually be with you, that just exceeds expectation. An aspiration to be with someone like you, to love someone like you as much as I do goes beyond dreams, it goes further than my subconscious. It lies in wishing and waiting and being in the right place at the right time.

I've always been scared to dream, in case it never happens. In case time closes in on me, takes away everything so that I have nothing left. Never is a harsh word to use. 'Never', to be used with 'dreamed' such opposing words. People say "never say never" and they tell you "always dream" but what gives people the right to judge. People just don't understand.

I should be used to loss, but this hit me harder than I could imagine. I never expected to lose you the way I did. I never expected you to turn around and tell me that it was all a game. I was lost in love, I was lost in loving you. But to lose you, to be with out you, even when your harsh words still ring in my ears, is hard to accept.

_No, I don't want to fall in __**love**_

_[This love is only gonna break your heart_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_[This love is only gonna __**break**__ your heart_

_With you_

_With you_

I never never wanted to fall in love. Not with you, not with anyone. I was scared of being hurt. But when you said you loved me, I was scared of hurting you. I didn't want to break your heart like people had broken mine.

_What a __wicked __**game**__ you play  
To make me feel this way  
_

I feel like I was played. Like I was maneuvered across a board. You played my emotions, you played my senses. I've never felt anything so strong towards anyone until you. But all that time it was a joke, a harsh game played at my expense.

_What a __**wicked**__ thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
_

Cruel, thats what you where. Wicked, cruel, heartless, it all amounts to the same thing. My humiliation.

_What a wicked thing to say  
You never __**felt**__ this way  
_

I think my heart broke into too many pieces to be able to piece it back together, that day when you told me that our whole relationship had been a bet. A bet with your best friend that you couldn't make the "angry fag" feel again. Well you made me feel, you made me feel so many emotions but the one that out weighed them all in the end was betrayal. I trusted you. You were heartless to say you loved me. You where wicked to take it back.

_And I __**don't**__ wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart  
And I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your __**heart**__  
With you_

_With you_

_**Nobody**__ loves no one _

Maybe love is just fictional. Maybe everybody who thinks they are in love mistake it for desire or lust or some other emotion closely connected with the emotion that controls the heart and mind. Maybe nobody loves no one. You said you didn't love me. But maybe if you where a nobody then I could be you no one.

* * *

**I'm not sure if that made sense or not, it's kind of loosely based around "10 things I hate about you" with out the happy ending. But I hope you guys liked, I did find this chap hard but I guess everyone needs a challenge. Joel-Garay suggested this song so thank you! I decided I'd write a fic for every song that was suggested because I felt bad choosing. **

**I know this A/N has gone on 4eva but sorry this chapter is quite late, Blame work experience. I've been helping out behind the scenes with the production team at Billy Elliot The Musical in London's West End and it has actually been the best week of my life! **


	10. But For Now

**I know I said I was going to post one of my own songs in this place but I decided I wouldn't because I'm scared people will say: "Your crap!" I'm not a fan of rejection lol. So I've got the wonderful Jamie Cullum to fill the space**. **(who came to my school and did a live performance which was very cool!) **

**Jamie Cullum – But For Now **

_Sure I know you'd like to have me  
Talk about my future  
_

I know you want to speak about what the future holds for us. Will we ever live together? Get a house in a suburb somewhere, raise a family? Maybe get a dog? I haven't thought that far, I want to take things slowly. One day at a time.

_And a million words or so to fill you in about my past  
Have I sisters or a brother_

You told me once you would like to know everything about me. About my family, about my sister, my mother, my father, everything. Where did I grow up? What was the name of my first crush? When did I know I wanted to dance? Millions of questions, with millions of words to fill the answer space. _  
_

_When's my birthday how's my mother  
Well my dear in time I'll answer all those things you ask  
_

I'll answer those questions, but not now. Now I am content in your company. Content to just speak the lines spoken so familiarly.

_  
But for now I'll just say I love you  
Nothing more seems important somehow  
_

I love you, It rolls off my tongue. I say those words when I know little about you. So, when we tell each other our fears and our hates and our insecurities, you will already know that none of it matters because I love you.

_And tomorrow can wait come whatever  
Let me love you forever but right now  
Right now_

I want to stay in this moment forever, tomorrow can come and go but this moment will last forever. I want to love you right now. In this moment. I want to love you for eternity. _  
_

_  
Some fine day when we go walking  
We'll take time for idle talking  
_

One day we will go walking down by the river, we will talk then. I will tell you the million answers to your million questions. It will take a long while, but we will go home, to our house more complete.

_Sharing every feeling as we watch each other smile  
I'll hold your hand you'll hold my hand  
We'll say things we never had planned  
Then we'll get to know each other in a little while  
_

We'll hold each others hands as we walk, watch each other smile as the other tells stories of growing up. We'll say things that shock, and we'll say things that hurt to say, but we'll know each other better than before. It will make us stronger.

_  
But for now let me say I love you  
Later on there'll be time for so much more  
_

When I tell you I love you I mean it, it is not just a cheap ploy to get you into bed, just like it is in so many movies. I may not know your birthday, or your mothers maiden name, but I do know one thing and that is that I love you.

_But for now meaning now and forever  
Let me kiss you my darling then once more  
Once more  
_

Forever is along time, but I want to spend every minute of forever knowing you and getting to know you. So when our lips meet I never want them to part. One kiss is never enough. It will always be once more.

_  
But for now let me say I love you  
Later on I must know much more of you  
But for now here and now how I love you  
As you are in my arms I love you  
I love you  
I love you _

**It's a little shorter than the others and I'm not sure how good bits of it are as I finished it when I was slightly "merry" and very tired so sorry :S, but I really hope you liked it. I'm going on holiday for six weeks tomorrow and so have very little Internet time so this is your update for the summer.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful summer what ever you are doing. **

**Alice**

**X**


	11. Don't Go Away

Chapter 11

Don't Go Away

Oasis

_A Cold and frosty morning there's not a lot to say  
About the things caught in my mind _

Blistering cold, nothing but the friction of rubbing your hands together to warm you. The morning light reflected off the ice patches on the sidewalk, you could say it was beautiful, but you would be lying. Walking slowly along the street, you were oblivious to the faces you passed and the window displays trying to entice you with their goods. You where caught up in your own mind, in your own thoughts. There was nothing you could do to escape them and no way you could say them out loud.

_As the day was dawning my plane flew away  
With all the things caught in my mind  
And I wanna be there when you're...  
Coming down _

As the day drew on, and the sun rose higher into the sky and you were brought from your thoughts by someone crashing into you, and them hurtling to the ground. As they fell your mind went blank, your thoughts dissipated, flew right out of your head like an aeroplane departing from an airport. They disappeared because you looked into the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen. You threw your arm out to catch this falling angel. But you were too late.

_And I wanna be there when you hit the ground  
So don't go away say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
_

They hit the ground with a thud and a sound that sounded like "oouf". You apologized profusely, holding out a hand to help the young man up. You wanted to ask his name, but you didn't want to seem forward. You wanted to ask where he was going, but you didn't want to seem too desperate. You wanted to ask him to stay and talk awhile but you were worried he would decline.

_Forever and a day...in the time of my life  
Cos I need more time yes I need more time  
Just to make things right  
_

The man told you that it was alright, and thanked you for the help. And when he tried to walk away you realised you still had hold of his hand. You looked away embarrassed. Again you apologized, and this time the man laughed. You liked his laugh, you had never heard someone laugh like that before, it was refreshing. You laughed with him and let go of his hand, apologizing again but his time in mirth. You just wanted more time with this stranger, more time to hear him laugh, to hear his voice, to see his beautiful eyes.

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
With all the things caught in my mind  
_

New thoughts bounced off the walls in your mind. Flitted from place to place and gave you no peace. You asked the man the time, to try and make him stand and speak awhile longer. You felt like you were playing a game. A game against a clock, you couldn't make him stay any longer than necessary, but you would find any means to make him stay and talk.

_Damn my education I can't find the words to say  
About all the things caught in my mind  
_

You were still stood in the middle of the sidewalk, people were rushing past you. You had not spoken in awhile, both of you just staring at the other. You tried to open your mouth but nothing would come out. You never were any good in speech class. There were no words to speak what was on your mind and so you closed your mouth and the man smiled.

_Me and you what's going on?  
All we seem to know is how to show  
The feelings that are wrong _

You couldn't tell what was going on in this strangers mind. The emotions filtering across his face confused you. The man looked at his watch again. "Sorry I have to go, thanks again for the hand." he said. You nodded. And with that he turned and left, and finally the words came to you, flooding out of your mouth. "Don't go away!" But it was too late, he had already gone.

* * *

_A/N Inspiration hit me while Itunes was on shuffle so this is what appeared! Don't know when the next installment of this fic will be so it will stay as completed because I thought it was before this came along, but don't be too surprised if a new chapter hits me in the face because it always seems to happen lol! _

_Alice  
X_


End file.
